User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Thoughts on Glitter Force
Hi everyone! I'm HanasakiTsubomi997, a new user on this wiki. If you've already seen my user page, you'd know a few things about me. I've properly introduced myself now, and I think it's time that I gave you my thoughts on the English dub of Smile Pretty Cure!, Glitter Force~ Alright, let's begin with the characters. Unlike the original Japanese show, Glitter Force was split up into two seasons. Emily, better known in Japan as Miyuki Hoshizora, is an energetic and optimistic girl who is somewhat of a klutz. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and is seldom unhappy. She transforms into Glitter Lucky (Cure Happy) and her magical form motif is a heart. Her element is holy light, and she serves as the leader of the Glitter Force. I thought she was quite a cute character, but she needed a bit of developing. Nevertheless, she was a great character and was funny to watch. Kelsey, better known in Japan as Akane Hino, is the star member of the school's volleyball team. She may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Glitter Sunny (Cure Sunny) and her magical form motif is a circle. Her element is fire, and she possesses superhuman strength. Kelsey was my favourite character in the series, and she was hilarious yet so passionate. I thought she was quite hot too :D Lily, better known in Japan as Yayoi Kise, is an aspiring artist who enjoys drawing and painting action hero characters. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, she is loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. She transforms into Glitter Peace (Cure Peace) and her magical form motif is a star. Her element is lightning, which often peaks when she gets excited or upset. Lily was an adorable character, but her English voice didn't suit her at all, because the voice she was given sounded too mature for her. April, better known in Japan as Nao Midorikawa, is the captain of the school's soccer team. She is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. Despite her general confidence, she does have her phobias, such as ghosts. She transforms into Glitter Spring (Cure March) and her magical form motif is a gemstone-like pentagon. Her element is wind, and she possesses super speed. I found April to be quite a cool character, but I laughed whenever she got scared (I know that's mean, but hey. You'd laugh too, wouldn't you?), but nevertheless, I liked her character. Chloe, better known in Japan as Reika Aoki, is is the student council vice president and a member of the school's archery club. She is intelligent, serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limits. She transforms into Glitter Breeze (Cure Beauty) and her magical form motif is a diamond. Her element is ice, and she possesses intellect and reflexes which allow her to detect and avoid any enemy attacks. Chloe, in my opinion, was a great character who is kind and thoughtful, but her voice was a little bit too childish. If it was a little softer like her Japanese voice, then it would be perfect~ I still liked Chloe. The villains were alright, but Candy was annoying, and Pop was cute *cough cough* cool. The plot was pretty cool in my opinion, and it was actually pretty cool to see that Emily had a dream of she and her friends transforming into the Glitter Force. As I said, that was pretty cool. I was, however, shocked to find that Kelsey hardly got any episodes, and when I found out, I felt like flying over to America and scold Saban. And trust me, you don't want to get scolded by me. Anyways, a friend and I were talking about this issue, and she thought that it could be that Akane had the most Japanese background, and so Saban "had" to skip her episodes. We were both confused since it was Reika who had more Japanese background, and we didn't see what was so bad about letting American children getting more background info on Japan. Not impressed, Saban. Not impressed. Let's move onto the art. The art was really good, in my opinion, and I liked it. The villains' designs were very well created, and they actually suited not only the personalities of the villains, but also their stories.The civilian and fairy designs were okay, but it was the magical girl outfits I liked the most. Their dresses were gorgeous, although their hairstyles could've used a little more work. The transformations were, I'll admit, wonderful! I loved them both a lot, and the music matched it perfectly! The attacks were great as well, and they were really colourful, so they really caught my attention. Thanks so much, Toei Animation, for this wonderful art! ^^ And finally, the music. Unfortunately, I didn't like the music at all. I like BLUSH, don't get me wrong, but the lyrics weren't the best. And as for the ending themes for season 2, I hated the music videos. I wonder how many parents would think about how their children dance like a snake twirling around and twerking in front of the TV. The choreography was terrible, and the colours and shadings of the models are awful. Basically, the endings came straight out of MMD without further polishing. I especially hated "Every Woman", because Glitter Sunny got little-to-no screentime, which got me furious. I don't want to hurt anyone, but you can actually see how less they care about Glitter Force! If they cared more than just as a money maker, they would have done a better animation, that's for sure. The backgrounds were awful and lazily done, because you can't just put a black background with lights on it. Overall, this show could have used a bit more work, but nevertheless, it was a good show. I neither liked nor disliked it, but if I offended anyone while reading this, I'm sorry, but I'm here to speak the truth. You may think different, but hey! Remember that everyone has different opinions, right? I know this was a long review, but thanks for reading it! I hope I'll see you soon~ Category:Blog posts